


One Lazy Morning in Cipritine

by NoisyNoiverns



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Breakfast, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lazy Mornings, Morning Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoisyNoiverns/pseuds/NoisyNoiverns
Summary: Abrudas is staying with Desolas while their squadron is on shore leave. Mornings are her favorite part.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> abrudas is called "valis" in this since that's my hc for her first name
> 
> grand finale of non-shepard ships week: this
> 
> there's no smut in this first chapter that's all in the next one, this is just a fun casual morning with two dorks

Valis loved watching the sunrise, preferably with a steaming mug of tea to accompany the view. Within a couple days of Desolas letting her share his apartment while their squadron was on shore leave, she’d been delighted to discover his balcony was the perfect vantage point for watching Trebia crest the horizon; the Cipritine skyline streaked with yellows and pinks and oranges was a relaxing visual to start off her day with, and the drowsy calm of the city below helped ease her awake.

Unlike the distant _click_ of a door opening, which only made her mandibles quirk skyward and her grip on her tea tighten on impulse. “Three, two…”

“Morning,” Desolas yawned, footsteps heavy behind her. “You wouldn’t happen to know where all my tea’s been going, would you?”

She rolled her eyes and turned to face him, leaning against the wall. “I seem to remember _somebody_ saying I could have what I wanted from his kitchen.”

“I was figuring you’d save some for me,” he grumbled, wandering over to her.

“There’s still plenty, you big baby,” she retorted. “The water should still be hot, if you’re _really_ so put out.”

He grunted and nosed at the point where her jaw met her neck. “No, that’s fine.” He hummed and dragged his head up along the side of her face, adding, “I could always just taste it on you.”

She rolled her eyes again but turned her head so he could kiss her, parting her jaws just enough for her tongue to stretch out and swipe against his teeth as their mandibles clicked against each other. “You have no shame,” she mumbled against his mouth.

His subvocals thrummed with amusement, and his hands found their way to her hips. Amused in spite of herself, she set her tea on the window sill and let him turn her more towards him, her arms migrating up to hang loosely over his shoulders. “You know, I’m all for morning sex, but something tells me you might fall asleep halfway through.”

His mandibles went up and out, and he leaned his brow plates against hers. “You don’t give me enough credit.”

She snorted. “You just yawned a minute ago, you’re barely holding yourself upright, and you don’t want to bother getting yourself any food when most of the work is already done for you.” She pressed another kiss against his mouth, then clicked her mandibles against her face and fixed him with the kind of look she usually reserved for unruly recruits. “Either get some food in you, or go back to bed for a couple hours.”

He seemed to consider this, then heaved a sigh and shrugged. “I’m guessing you won’t be going back to bed with me?”

“Not on your life.”

He drew back slightly and shook his head. “Then let’s eat. How much of my food have you eaten?”

She snorted and removed her arms from his shoulders, letting one fall back to her side and the other slip around his waist as she moved to turn towards the kitchen. “Barely any. I don’t know where it’s been.”

He barked out a laugh. “Saren usually just cleans me out and disappears before I figure it out, the little shit. So the leftover Zouklian from the other night is still in there?”

“Unless one of us sleep-ate it, yeah.” She matched him pace for pace walking the short distance to the kitchen, his weight and warmth against her side a pleasant companion. Desolas hadn’t bothered to put a shirt on, so his plates rubbed against hers, but it was barely a blip on her brain’s radar.

Desolas peeled away at the fridge, waving a hand at her as he opened the door. “Go sit down. You always stand so much, you’re going to wear out your knees one of these days.”

She rolled her eyes but drifted over to the small table anyway, pulled out a chair, and collapsed into it. “My knees are _fine,_ thank you.”

“They are _now,_ ” he said, emerging from the fridge with his arms full of takeout containers. “But what about thirty years from now, when you’ve got all those years of never sitting down coming back to bite you?”

“That’s a problem for future me.” She propped up her head with one hand and watched as Desolas lumbered over to deposit the leftovers on the table, then stretched one leg back to kick the fridge shut.

He snorted and took a seat opposite her. “You know, for someone who claims to be the voice of reason to my bad ideas, you seem to have plenty of your own.”

She rolled her eyes again. “Oh, bite me.”

He grabbed one of the takeout containers and nudged another towards her, flicking his mandibles. “That doesn’t work as a dismissal when you like it,” he teased.

She flicked the container open with one talon and peered inside. “What if it _wasn’t_ a dismissal?” she asked, fishing out a chunk of… mystery meat and tossing it into her mouth. “Maybe it was an invitation. Do you even remember what this stuff is?”

“Not a clue. Weren’t you the one to tell me no morning sex until I was less tired?”

She raised a brow plate. “I didn’t say _right now.”_

His mandibles fluttered in quick, shallow bursts, then he shrugged. “Fair enough.” He looked at the contents of his chosen container for a moment, then shrugged again, tilted his head back, and dumped everything directly down his throat at once.

They ate in companionable silence after that, slowly working their way through several containers each. Desolas seemed to wake up a little more with each successive mouthful; his shoulders squared up into his usual soldier’s posture, he held his head higher, and the dull gleam into his eyes brightened into a glint. Valis felt her own energy returning, too, the sugars and proteins in cold meat and sauce doing much better things for her than just a mug of tea.

Once each container had been emptied and licked clean, Valis leaned back in her chair, knitting her fingers together behind her head and eyeing Desolas. “So,” she said with a flick of a mandible, “what’s on the schedule today?”

He folded his arms under his keel, mandibles going upwards. “I don’t have anything going on,” he mused. “But I think somebody said something about morning sex?”

She flicked her mandibles up and out, baring her teeth in a grin. “Thought you’d never ask. Give me five minutes to go take a contraceptive.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) ;) ;)

Every muscle in Desolas’s body hummed as he plodded back to his bedroom, stretching his arms over his head. If he was honest, he’d been a bit surprised Valis had so readily agreed to sex. He’d expected her to laugh at him, probably tease him about having a one-track mind, and tell him he’d just have to wait until later.

Not that he was _complaining,_ of course.

Valis was sitting on the bed when he got there, kneading at her ankle joint. “What, did you get lost?” she teased, flicking one mandible in his direction. She’d opened the blinds halfway, allowing modestly-sized bands of light to stream in through the window and cast her in a soft silhouette.

He snorted and folded his arms under his keel. “You said to give you a minute to take contraceptives. Did you?”

“The every-morning pill and the right-before-sex one,” she confirmed, letting go of her foot and leaning on her knee. “You?”

“Every night before bed since I was thirteen,” he said, raising a hand like he was taking an oath.

“Stellar.” She uncurled and stretched out along his bed, reaching her arms above her head and letting her claws brush against the headboard for a moment before bringing them back down to rest on her abdomen. “You want to fuck or _get_ fucked?”

It was an invitation, offered with subvocals that murmured with promise regardless of the answer, but one could never be too careful with Valis. With a hum, Desolas crawled on top of her, planting one hand at the side of her head and the other near her hip. “You know I like it however you give it to me,” he said, leaning down to nose at the delicate skin where her jaw met her neck.

She made a pleased little noise and leaned into the touch, tilting her head to allow him easier access. “That’s not an answer, but I know how you are,” she mused with a flutter of her mandibles. Her gaze drifted as she thought, then she flared her nasal plates. “I’ve ridden you so many times in the past couple weeks, I think I’m wearing down my knees,” she said finally. “I think it’s _your_ turn to be on top.”

He hummed again, pressing his nasal plates against her jugular so she’d be sure to feel the vibrations more than she heard the noise. “You sure?” he mused, already moving the hand near her hip to tease his talons along her thin abdominal plating regardless. “I know you _love_ riding me.”

She clicked her mandibles, and her mandibles rolled a mixture of teasing and gentle chiding. “Think of it this way,” she said, and his mandibles lifted as she arched her back just enough to press into his hand, “If you’re on top, you can say fucking me would be… _beneath_ you.”

He paused, processing, then groaned and pulled away from her neck. “That was terrible,” he scolded, shaking his head at her, but broadcasting through his subvocals that he wasn’t _really_ all that irritated.

His words did nothing to discourage the wide, delighted grin plastered across her face, and she gave him a light headbutt. “Just because _you_ don’t think it’s funny.”

He rolled his eyes and leaned back in to nip at her throat- just a light disciplinary nip, not hard enough to really hurt, but hard enough to express annoyance all the same. “Remember when you were still being careful about fucking a general, and wouldn’t have dared make that joke? That was nice.”

“Oh, please,” she snorted, lifting one leg and trying to maneuver it around his hips to tug at the waistband of his sweatpants. “My sense of humor is why you kept coming back for more.”

He took the hint and pulled his head away, twisting to roll onto his back and slip his pants off in as fluid of a motion as he could. “Right, that was it. Just your sense of humor. Not because you were hot and a good lay, or anything.”

“Baby brother’s already spilled the _parvesis_ on you, Des,” she teased, raising her hips so she could wriggle out of her own pants. “You _liked_ me, don’t deny it.”

He tossed his pants into the corner, then accepted hers from her and chucked them after his. Then he hauled himself back up to hover above her, crawling between her legs with practiced ease. He lowered his torso so she could slide her arms around his cowl lazily, her head easing back against the pillows. Putting as much acquiescence and humor into his subvocals as he could, he rumbled, “I’m still here, aren’t I?”

The _delighted-flattered-affectionate_ thrum that came in response set every cell in his cowl vibrating, and before he could react she’d pulled him down, the side of his cowl scraping against hers, but what did that matter when one of her hands was on the back of his head, pulling him down to meet her in a gentle _click_ of nasal plates meeting and _clack_ of mandibles intermingling. He trilled a pleased response and allowed himself a moment to enjoy the kiss, then tilted his head, nudging her hand off as he meandered on back down to her neck, parting his jaws and alternating teeth with tongue against her pebbled skin.

There was an easy familiarity to foreplay with Valis, one Desolas very much enjoyed. She liked to insist on being _enticed,_ not just _seduced_. What she considered the difference to be, he wasn’t entirely sure, but he liked the challenge nonetheless. So he was attentive as he roamed his way down her body, careful to tease as much enjoyment out of each spot experience had taught she liked as he could, without spending enough time there to be bored.

Her sides were a favorite, he’d learned early on. She liked his claw-tips against the unprotected skin between her plates, leisurely trailing down from her ribs to her waist and back again. She always shivered at the touch, twisting back and forth in an instinctive attempt to escape, but the delight and undertones of arousal in her subvocals told another story entirely, so he kept at it, tracing slow, curving patterns into her skin. All the while, he kept his mouth busy, worrying his teeth against her neck and reveling in every hitched breath and shuddery exhale.

On the seventh or eighth path down to her waist, he let one hand go farther, the other moving to help keep his balance as he sat up. Valis’s eyes, previously shut to better savor his ministrations, fluttered open, and she picked up her head to watch him, mandibles low but at angle that was more intrigued than annoyed. He wiggled one mandible at her, then sat back, lazily dragging the hand still on her down to her groin until his talons were balanced on the upper edges of the plates that were already starting to spread.

He waited for her to prop herself up on her elbows for a better view, then edged backwards, leaned down, and dragged his tongue along the seam.

The low moan from somewhere above him told him all he needed to know. He withdrew his tongue and moved his head in further, rubbing his long zygomatic spines against the insides of her thighs. She groaned, and there was a light _thump_ that he assumed was her head falling back against the pillows.

On either side of his head, her legs slowly shifted, knees easing downward and thighs falling to either side. Taking that as his cue, he flicked out his tongue again, giving her seam a few more languid licks before withdrawing again to inspect his work. They were spread apart more now, and some of the self-lubricating fluids were beginning to seep out through the gap. _Perfect._ He moved back in, eager now, and parted his jaws so his tongue would have more room to maneuver.

Curious as to how far he could go at this point, he licked along her seam again, then experimentally tried to get between the still-spreading plates. He hadn’t gotten very far before Valis gave a sudden moan and shuddered, and her left thigh collided with the side of his head. With a yelp, he jerked back, his tongue snapping back into his mouth and his hand flying up to rub at where she’d hit.

She raised her head to look at him, mandibles fluttering. “Sorry,” she offered sheepishly, subvocals ringing with embarrassment. Then there was a decidedly unwelcome gleam in her eye as she added, “If I’m below you, does that make that insubordination?”

He paused in his rubbing to stare at her, then rolled his eyes and smacked her knee. “That was bad, even for you,” he grumbled. “I think maybe you’re losing your touch.”

She snorted and adjusted her position, squirming to get more comfortable. “Everyone has their off days, cut me some slack. I’ll get you good later.”

“Please don’t,” he deadpanned, shaking his head slightly before moving back down to between her legs again, this time positioning his hands to hold her thighs back in case of another shake.

Her snickering to herself was abruptly cut off by another moan as Desolas resumed his ministrations with his tongue, now trying to carefully worm his tongue inside of her without harming her. He’d always liked the taste of her, sharp and bitter without being too unpleasant. Sort of like Valis herself, not that he’d ever say as much to her face. His jaws were almost as open as they went now, the very front rows of his teeth occasionally brushing against her plates. Those plates were, of course, intensely sensitive, so each little scrape brought with it a new sound from Valis, which he’d learned early on could be used to gauge how he was doing. Oral with turians was a delicate matter, given one party had rows of very sharp and exposed teeth very close to the other’s most sensitive and fragile areas, so the moment she sounded even slightly in pain, he knew to back off and be more careful.

He hadn’t hit that point yet, though- the noises coming out of Valis were nothing short of ecstatic, and her subvocals sang encouragement and not-quite-satisfaction, with the barest hint of begging. He twisted his tongue around as much as he could, rubbing against her walls with a practiced balance of delicate restraint and rough eagerness. By now one of Valis’s hands was resting on his crest, talons digging in just enough to tell him what she wanted. With each pass of his tongue against a particularly sensitive spot, there was another shudder as she clenched around him, and the grip on his crest tightened enough for a simple message: _do that again._

He was more than happy to oblige. His own plates were nearly half-spread, but he didn’t dare remove his hands from their places on Valis’s thighs to touch himself, just in case. But no matter, no matter; this was still just the opener. There was still plenty of time.

By the time his tongue was starting to get tired, Valis’s little moans had turned into words, with ever-increasing levels of insistent demand. “Des, Des, Des,” she was panting now, _“fuck,_ Des, just fuck me, _spirits,_ fuck, I just, _ahh,_ just need you, _ohhthat’sthespot…”_

His mandibles flicked skyward, and he withdrew his tongue with more than a little relief. “What was that, Valis?” he teased, running his tongue all over the inside of his mouth, savoring the taste of _her._ “I didn’t quite hear you.”

He sat up properly, just in time for one of her eyes to snap open and glower at him. “You know _perfectly fuckin’ well,”_ she growled, and now he finally allowed himself the luxury of one hand pressing against his groin plates and coaxing them all the way open. He’d admitted to himself months ago that Valis was very, _very_ hot when she got irritated with him.

He smiled, mandibles fluttering rapidly and shoulders sinking as his cock slid out from behind his plates, already slick with his own fluids. “Whatever you say, ma’am,” he murmured, more to himself than to her, and his eyes slid closed as he added, “Just give me a second.”

As his hand wrapped around his shaft, talons resting against the ridges corkscrewing up the length, Valis groaned. “Des, babe, you know I love watching you touch yourself,” she said, “but you’re gonna have to ask yourself if you want happy Valis or sad Valis, ’cause _happy_ Valis is what you get if you put that in me _right the fuck now.”_

He cracked open an eye, idly stroking himself. “Patience is a virtue, you know.” He tried to seem teasing, but it only reached his subvocals, his primaries occupied with sounding aroused and just a bit breathless.

“So is humility.” She pushed herself up into a sitting position, hips still angled so he had easy access to the now fully-spread opening in her groin plates, but now her eyes were on the same level as his. “But you don’t see _me_ complaining, now, do you?”

He hummed, pretending to think it over, then let go of his cock and moved his hands to grip her thighs. “Fair enough,” he chirped, and she let out a sharp trill as he pushed his talons against a gap in her plates, prompting her to rise to her knees, hands on the lip of his cowl. Specifically, she rose _very quickly,_ because his talons were recently sharpened and her unplated skin was _not_ a fan of them, and her keelbone smacked against his nasal plates with a loud _clunk._

He yelped and jerked his head back, letting go of one of her thighs so that hand could rub his assaulted plates. Above him, Valis just laughed, and after a moment he put his hand back down and lifted his head to look at her. The sunlight coming in through the blinds made her plates almost seem to glow, washed-out gold turning to a warm brass in Trebia’s rays. It wasn’t a view he got often, trapped as they usually were on ships in transit or on bases far from the homeworld, so he tried to lock every line of it into his memory. “Spirits, you’re beautiful,” he breathed, resting his chin against the curve of her cowl.

She snorted, and her cowl shifted beneath his head as her spine bent and bowed. He closed his eyes as she leaned down, and barely a moment had passed before her plates were rubbing against his crest. “To be honest, you don’t seem the type to use that word.”

“Even though I’ve said that before?” He turned his head, allowing her access to the delicate patch just below his crest, where his spine met the back of his skull.

“Yeah.” Her mandibles fluttered against his skin, and teeth grazed his zygomatic horns, and his cock twitched at the touch. That had always been a good spot, as Valis had learned only a few months back. “Sexy, I can believe coming out of your mouth. Beautiful, not so much.” She gave him a light headbutt and added, “But hey, what do I know? As long as that dick still goes in me sooner or later, you can use whatever adjectives for me you want.”

He grinned at that, and reached up to nip at her throat. “Then what are we waiting for?”

She mirrored his grin, then moved her hands to his shoulders. “Just so we’re clear, I’m still trying to save my knees, here.”

“I’ll put you on your back once you’re comfortable,” he promised, hands traveling up to her ass to help steady her. “Ready?”

He got another headbutt for his concern, this one more reprimanding than the last. “I’ve _been_ ready, you just love making me wait,” she growled, but her subvocals held no malice. “Are _you?”_

He rocked back on his heels so she had better access, slipping one hand off her ass and back down to his dick to give himself a few quick strokes. “Whenever you are.”

She grinned down at him, he leaned back to give her a better angle, and without further ado, she started to move.

His arousal hit him like a truck the moment his tip grazed the edges of her plates. Years of practice had taught him to keep it tamped down during foreplay, but now, all bets were off. He sucked in a breath, and Valis’s grip on his shoulders tightened automatically. “Hey, hey,” she said, pausing momentarily, “stay with me, Des. I love it when you lose it, but only when you’re actually _in_ me, got it?”

He nodded feebly, and she tapped her nasal plates to his crest. “And you pride yourself on your self-control,” she teased. “I’ll take the lead ’til you’re in, okay?”

He clamped his mandibles against his face as his cock twitched impatiently, and he nodded again. “Valis,” he croaked, and the strain in his subvocals was enough that he was sure his younger self would have been embarrassed to hear it. _“Please,_ Valis.”

“I know, babe.” She gave him a little headbutt, then adjusted her legs’ position around his hips and carefully eased herself downward again. He could feel the tension in her arms through her grip on his shoulders- she was going agonizingly slowly, but he could appreciate the care she was taking.

He let out a gasp as she took in the first claw-length of his cock, the tapered head slipping easily between plates and folds. _“Fuck,_ Valis-”

“Ah, ah, ah,” she interrupted, biting his crest to scold. “Fuck, Des, don’t talk ’til I’m done, you’ll break my concentration.”

He whined but nodded, and she slid down another few torturous centimeters. Then she paused and leaned down, putting her head in his cowl and mumbling a steady stream of curse words as she adjusted to the new girth. He could only wait, frozen, as she panted against his skin. Turians self-lubricated, so he knew she’d be fine, but every time they had sex, she still needed him to enter her slowly, to give her time to adjust. Every inch of his body screamed for him to move, to jerk his hips up and bury himself as deep as possible inside her, but no, no, he wouldn’t do that, _couldn’t_ do that. She trusted him not to, and not even the spirit of Palaven themselves could convince him to break that trust.

Finally, _finally,_ after what felt like a lifetime and a half, Valis managed to settle herself in his lap, leaning up against him and panting hard. _“Fuck,_ ” she groaned, shoving her face against his neck, _“fuck,_ Des, I keep forgetting how fucking _thick_ you are.”

He fluttered his mandibles against the back of her head and laced amusement into subvocals that already ached of _pleasure-contentment-need_ , rocking his hips just for a little movement. “Spirits, you’re so hot like this. I’d say you’d look great in a _Fornax_ spread, but then somebody else might get to see you.”

She hissed and ground her hips down against his. _“Ugh,_ don’t get all possessive when we’re just getting started, you know what it does to me. _Fuck,_ it’s so unfair, you’re too sexy to have a good dick, too.”

He grinned and moved his hands, putting one against the back of her cowl and the other around her hips. “You’re babbling again.” She always did, when they were alone, and they were drinking, or fucking, or fucking _and_ drinking. Sometimes she just nattered about the inane, and sometimes she got dirty. Either way, it made his gizzard flutter to hear the way she talked about him when her brain was too preoccupied to put the brakes on any embarrassing thoughts meandering their way out through her mouth. “I’m going to move you to your back now, alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, good, good, that’s alright…”

More for his own amusement than anything else, he gave his hips one good roll, drawing out a low, pleased moan from Valis before he rose to his knees. He hugged her body to him, doing his best not to disturb the connection between them (ha, _connected_ , Valis would have loved that one) as he slowly shifted so he was hovering over her, their keelbones touching. Her head lolled away from his neck, but she was still muttering to herself under her breath, so he decided to assume she was fine.

He eased her back down to lie on her back, then nosed at her chin, rocking his hips again to see if that would get her attention. “Valis,” he hummed, “Valis, come on, babe.”

She groaned, then shifted and stretched her arms above her head before settling them so her hands rested on his biceps. “Okay,” she mused, “I’m happy Valis now. I should spring for morning sex more often.”

He chuckled and planted his mouth plates against hers. “Hey, I’m game whenever you are.”

“I _will_ hold you to that. Watch me.”

He practically purred and rolled his hips, drawing a shudder out of her and getting a clench around his cock for good measure. “Oh, believe me, I look forward to it.”

She shook out her neck, then lifted her legs and draped her knees over his hip spurs. “Promises, promises.”

He grinned, then moved his head back down to her neck, trailing his mandibles down her skin. “Ready?”

“Spirits, I told you before, didn’t I?”

He shrugged. “Never hurts to check.”

He waited for Valis to open her mouth to respond, then snapped his hips forward, driving himself plates-deep inside her and making her eyes roll upward with a loud, wanton moan. Her subvocals sang of _delight-desperation-want_ , and he grinned, nipped at her throat, and simply said, “You’re welcome.”

She groaned, deep in her chest. “You’re a _dick._ ”

He laughed and rubbed his crest beneath her chin. “What, no _pun_ chline?”

Her neck went rigid for a second, then she heaved an overdramatic sigh. “Okay, I deserve that one.”

“Yes,” he hummed against her jugular, “yes, you do.”

She scraped her chin along his crest a few times, then tapped at his frontal plate with a mandible. “Okay, okay, _pun_ ishment accepted, get to the good part already.”

He snorted and withdrew, adjusting his hands for better balance. “That one doesn’t count, you were just recycling mine.”

“Eh, can’t blame a gal for trying.”

“Fair enough.” He arched his back, stretching out the muscles as best he could (and pulling just a little farther out of Valis as he went), then shook out his shoulders and, his blood humming a jaunty chant of _finally-finally-finally,_ started moving.

He set an easygoing, almost lazy pace, pulling most of the way out before pushing back in. It was the middle of the morning during shore leave- they were in no hurry. Valis seemed to enjoy the slower pace, her hips rolling and bucking to accommodate and match him thrust for thrust. Her hands wandered up and down his arms, talons brushing against his skin like a whispered prayer.

Once they’d settled into the rhythm that was both new and familiar at once, he thrummed deep in his chest, nosing at her jugular. “Spirits, you feel so good,” he breathed, closing his eyes and enjoying the contrast between her pebbled skin against his face and the smooth ribbing of her inner walls around his cock. They usually fucked hard and fast, rough sex to end a day in a rough lifestyle. When they did get to slow down, it was a rare treat, one he fully intended to savor for all it was worth.

She groaned and tightened her legs around his waist, trying to pull him deeper in. “Right- Right back at you,” she panted, stretching out her neck so he had better access to the sensitive points she liked him to go after.

He smiled against her throat, mandibles dragging against her skin. “ _Fuck,_ I love how you look right now,” he murmured, obediently moving to run his teeth along the protruding muscles running from her jaw down to her cowl. “You’re the sexiest damn thing in the galaxy, you know that?”

She inhaled sharply, and the sudden sharp prick of talons against his skin told him he’d found a good spot. He cautiously picked up speed with his thrusts, sacrificing length for power, and was rewarded with a shaky moan. _“Unhh,_ yeah, yeah, babe, right there, that’s- _ohh,_ that’s good,” Valis chanted. _“Fuck,_ spirits, Des…” Her ministrations with her hands turned to absent pawing. _“Spirits,_ flattery will get you _everywhere,_ fuck, I mean, you’re not so bad yourself, _mmmyeahrightthere,_ _shit…”_

His head felt light already. Part of him regretted taking so much time on the foreplay- less time on that, more time in her, and more time to enjoy the peaceful slowness of having sex when he was only freshly awake- but then, Valis liked it, so what did that matter? Adjusting his legs as heat coiled in his groin, he nipped a little harder at her neck. “Valis, babe, I’m close,” he almost-whined, a note of neediness creeping into his subvocals. “Tell me- tell me what you were saying earlier, about how thick I am? Please, Valis.”

She moaned, and for a brief moment went totally limp beneath him, before she tensed back up, now grinding her hips down to meet him, walking the line of aggression. _“Fuck,_ fuck, Des, you’re _so_ thick,” she groaned, and the legs around his hips dragged him in again. His thrusts grew more uneven, almost desperate as she went on, “You feel so good in me, Des, _fuck,_ you- you stretch me in all the good spots, _ahh…”_

He whined again. By now his thrusting was more of just ragged rolling of his hips, shallow and needy but unable to get quite to where he wanted. He opened his mouth again, but before he could speak, one of Valis’s hands flashed to the back of his neck, talons clamping around his spinal plates. She dragged him away from her neck, forcing him to look at her, and he met her eyes and almost lost himself then and there, drowning in the lust and need he saw reflected back at him, and he went almost completely still except for the shaking of his mandibles as he panted, completely and happily at her mercy. “Desolas,” she growled, and her voice was distant and muffled by the pounding of his pulse but _fuck_ if it didn’t make his cock jump, “the only way I’m getting better cock is with some creative online shopping, so I want _all_ of it _yesterday.”_

His thighs were shaking by now, but he would have run around the planet and back again if Valis told him to. She let go of his neck, and he arched his spine again, then snapped his hips forward, dropping his head to gently cup his jaws around her throat as his plates shoved against hers. The heat in his groin released all at once, like the coil simply _broke,_ and he scrabbled against the bed with his feet in a desperate, futile attempt to push even deeper inside Valis as he came, and he was aware of nothing but _Valis_ as everything spilled out of him and into _her_ , _her_ breath puffing out along his crest and _her_ talons raking down his arms and _her_ legs wrapping as tightly around his waist as they possibly could and _her_ walls clenching around his cock and _her_ subvocals singing through his chest and _her, her, her._

He held still for a moment after all was said and done, half-lying down, breath hard and shallow, then managed a deep, shaky inhale. “Valis,” he managed to get out, and it sounded like a whine but he didn’t care it didn’t matter all that mattered was _her,_ “Valis, baby, did you..?”

Above his head, she groaned, and one hand left his arm to stroke his crest. “Not yet,” she said. “But you can fix that, can’t you?”

He stifled a whine, instead pressing into her touch. He didn’t like using his words to describe how he felt about Valis- that would mean confronting way too many hard truths. But the simplest fact of the matter, the one thing he could admit to himself, was that he would tear apart the Empire brick by brick at Valis’s word; on-duty, he was in control, but when things went quiet for the night or their talons hit dirt for shore leave, her wish was his command.

As horribly cliché as that sounded.

He hummed quietly, savoring her touch for a few moments longer, then withdrew. His dick was already going soft, and he carefully pulled out of her, moving his hips so it would fully retract comfortably behind his plates. Still recovering from his own release, he didn’t bother sitting up properly, instead touching his head to the lip of her cowl and rolling onto his side. His right hand traced a path along her abdomen down to her still-spread plates, and she let out a soft sigh as the pads of his fingers found their goal.

He rubbed small, slow circles against her clit, content to chase _her_ pleasure after greedily going after only his own. She was still slick with a mixture of her own fluids and his, and the acrid tang would _definitely_ linger on his hands, but he’d live. After a minute, her hand migrated down to cover his, guiding him to exactly where she wanted his touch the most, and urging him to rub a little faster. With a pleased subvocal, he obeyed, not quite willing to admit he’d always been more focused on not nicking her with his talons than on memorizing her favorite spots when they’d done this before.

It didn’t take long for Valis to reach her climax. It rarely did. She came in a shudder and a moan, a clench of the hand that covered his and a jerk skywards of the knee opposite him. Her subvocals throbbed in his cowl, _ecstatic-satisfied-needy,_ and they gave her long, low, shaky moan an undercurrent of lust that, he mused, probably would have driven him over the edge himself if it had happened sooner.

His hand stilled, and they lay there for a moment, simply breathing in the heady scents of sex and each other and sex _with_ each other. Desolas’s favorite part, if he was honest with himself. He could smell himself on Valis, would smell himself _in_ her for a little while yet, and knew she could smell the same for him, and somehow, that felt _right._ There was nothing else in the galaxy but the two of them, if just for a moment, and he was perfectly okay with that. This was always when thoughts creeped into his head, of things he wanted to tell her, and this was the rare time when he let them live, if only because he knew he’d never voice them. There was simply no good way to put, _I want to belong to you._

Finally, Valis broke the silence. “You know,” she puffed, “one of these days, I’m going to get a cock ring on you, and I’m _really_ going to give it to you.”

He barked out a laugh. “Oh, I dare you. That’d be _fun._ ”

“You laugh ’cause you know you’ll think it’s hot,” she challenged, and her last few words were accompanied by the shrill shriek of Desolas’s omni-tool alerting him to an incoming call.

“I invoke the right against self-incrimination,” he teased, then rolled onto his back and reached over to his nightstand. The world outside their little bubble wanted him back, and as reluctant as he was to leave, it was only a matter of time. “And, just for the record, I’m down for doing that again whenever you are.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, hot stuff.” While he slipped on the little band for his omni-tool’s interface, the bed creaked slightly, and plates pressed against the side of his neck, a final gesture before _Valis and Desolas_ became _Lieutenant Abrudas and General Arterius_ once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sshhhhshhshshshhhh i dont write porn that often lemme be


End file.
